Unnatural Secret Love
by UnnaturalDevice
Summary: A supernatural AU where Cas is a HS Theology teacher and Dean is a famous Youtuber, After their mom died they did travel, but weren't hunting monsters. I try to update twice a week or so, and I think I am using good grammar. I got the idea for this story from a post on tumblr.
1. Intro

Dean was famous. YouTube was his throne and the masses loved him. The Winchester enterprise was his pride and joy, though Sam didn't really talk to him that much anymore, Dean knew he was supportive. And obviously his husband was supportive. Cas, Castiel Novak, was his biggest secret. They were never seen in public together and nobody but their closest friends and family knew they were married. And it wasn't that they were scared of it being public, or the obvious hate he'd receive for being a married bisexual, Cas just didn't want the constant fans and stuff. Besides, Cas was a High school Theology teacher. Imagine the students, constantly asking about Dean Dean Dean. They'd discussed it thoroughly. Dean was open about his bisexuality online and that he was taken, but not to whom or the status of the relationship. If it were to get out that they were married, it wouldn't be that bad, but they just preferred it didn't. It was easier.

The camera's red light blinked signaling that it was on and Dean began his whole introduction and such.

"Hey guys, nice to see you again. I'm Dean. Today we'll be playing "Never Have I Ever" with my brother Sam! Say hello Sammy."

"Aloha. I'm the notorious Sam."

"Basically I'll read a statement that you guys have sent in and we'll hold up the sign if we have, or flip to that we've never. We can also tell a few stories, but I dunno how much we'll get out of this one," Dean said gesturing to Sam. "Alright, lets get right into it, Never have I ever gotten a ticket…"

Sam's hand held up a sign that read "I never" while Dean's sign read "I have."

"OOOhhhh you have to tell them the story!" Sam squealed!

"Okay well…" And they went on just like that for about fifteen more minutes. Trading stories and inside jokes. Finally they finished up, Sam went home and Cas stepped trough the door back from a long day at the local HS.

"Hey Hon! I'm home!" Cas called through the expansive house. Dean's Online enterprise earned quite a bit and even though Cas made the low low salary of a mere HS teacher, they could afford the near mansion. Furnished with elegant modern furniture and sleek updated appliances the house had become home almost two years ago after they'd both simultaneously gotten down on one knee and proposed. It was so romantic, and Cas reminisced about it every day when he passed the spot on his way to and from work, a quaint little coffee shop near the HS. Teens hung out there for lunch and after school all the time. However Dean had proposed about two months before his channel really took off, so almost nobody recognized him afterwards. A barista always gave Cas the "look". The look people gave you when they knew something, but couldn't say it out loud.

"HEY!" Dean blurted as he rounded the corner and entered the high ceilinged entryway. HE kissed Cas on the lips before grabbing his bag and lunch and carrrying them off to the kitchen. "How was work?"

"Oh I confiscated two phones today. One was actually watching one of your videos, umm… the Ice Bucket Challenge?"

"Really, thats old."Dean responded, "I've got a full afternoon of editing… IIIII looovvveee youu!"

"Awww. I love you too.. Oh what's for dinner?"

"Mmm. Chinese takeout and frozen pizza?" Dean offered.

"You had me at Mmmm." Cas paused a moment, pulling out papers to grade and a red ink pen he found on the counter, "I saw Sam heading down the driveway. Did you film with him today?"

"Yeah. Just a 'Never Have I Ever'. Why?"

"Oh no reason. How is he?"

"Sammy's good. He actually invited us to dinner on Sunday. Has some big news." Dean added.

"Probably a promotion. He's always getting promotions. Damn lawyers."

"I dunno. He invited Dad, Jess's parents, Your's if you'd like, and some of his college buddies. Seem's like more than a promotion."

"Odd. I'll ask my dad, but my mom is out of town all next week."

"Damn, well Sam'll have to do without her. Oh he also invited Charlie, you met her, Bobby, and some other friends we've met in our travels."

"What were you doing on your travels?"

"We hunted a bit, mostly sight seeing, we went all over. Eventually we landed in Kansas, I met you, Sam settled down with Jessica and we all moved to California for my career and Sam's. The rest is history."

"Yeah I guess. What were you hunting?"

"Ghosts." Dean said matter'o'factly. But at Cas's look added, "I'm pulling your leg. We hunted deer, birds, even did a bit of coon hunting in Indiana."

"Oh. Well then."

"Why does it matter. Everything before you was a haze of motels and chics."

"Yeah," said Cas. He never really liked travel and the fact that Dean spent his entire life on the road after his mom died always upset him, or unsettled was a better word. Even after Sam went to college, Dean still traveled with his Dad until Sam joined him, leaving Jess in California, until they finished four years later and Dean settled with Cas. Then, not wanting to travel without Dean, Sam finally stopped his crazy long road trip and settled with Jess in one spot. Their lives were hectic.

"Hey i better get editing. Can you order the food really quickly?"

"Yeah hon." Cas absentmindedly ordered takeout and then got to work on grading some essays on Theology. Tomorrow was Friday. He could last one more day of HS torture until a three day weekend finally.

Cas went into school that next day tired from grading essays all night. He was barely awake when he poured himself a cup of black coffee and set to work at 7:30am creating a lesson plan for his final class. The espresso jolted his system and he finally truly opened his eyes around 7:50am.

Students began trickling into his classroom moments later. At 8am the bell rang and a few more rushed in before the late bell at 8:10. A moment passed and one or two students sprinted into the classroom in a whirl of panic at being late. Mr. Novak, as he was during school hours, decided to take pity on the last stragglers and marked everyone present with no tardies.

He recounted the homework from last night and allowed one or two students to go out to their lockers and grab their math homework or something they forgot to do before dragging up a few more essays he could grade in the extra 10 minutes.

A bell rang out through the school again and the students gathered their things and headed to their first class. A minute or so later the students with lockers closest to his room stumbled into class, followed by a few more, and then a flood of HS age children. He gave them a minute maybe to get out their things before powering up his projector and pulling up some slides for class. Almost an hour later another bell rang, and on this went for six more hours. In Mr. Novak's final class, the seniors, the students quickly jotted down their notes and were allowed the extra 20 minutes to work on homework. He was tiptoeing around the classroom where students sat in huddles whispering gossip or reading a book until he came upon a group of giggling girls in the back of class muttering about speeding tickets. He approached them and heard his husband's familiar deep voice chattering on about his first speeding ticket he ever received, with the occasional interjection from his brother. HE approached the huddle and saw that one girl had out her phone streaming his husband's latest hit, "Never Have I Ever."

"I wonder what kind of _car_ he drives?" Muttered one particularly interested girl to which she got a round of giggles and shh's as Mr. Novak approached.

"Do not ever get Dean Winchester started on his car. He will never shut up," he advised. Mr. Novak plucked the phone from the girl's hand and swept back to his desk before any complaints could be filed. He realized though as he sat back down that of course the girls in the back of class would of had no idea that he knew Dean, let alone was married to him. They all stared at him dumbfounded until the bell rang and everyone returned to their homeroom.

As they left the room he heard one of them whisper to the others, "Has Mr. Novak _met_ Dean Winchester?!" To which he though to himself, _oh i've done more than meet him._

Cas slammed his car door shut and heaved a heavy bag full of ungraded essays to the front door before sprinting back to the car to grab his lunch bag. He muscled to door open and was nearly knocked over by the smell of delicious burgers on an indoor grill. Dean made the most delicious burgers Cas had ever eaten and that was saying something. Cas loved burgers.

"Hun I'm home!" Cas called through the house.

"Im in the kitchen baby," Dean shouted back.

"I can smell that," Cas replied walking into the kitchen and plopping down at their breakfast bar. The stove inches away and the small camp style grill sitting atop. sliced tomatoes, cheese, lettuce, and some condiments were set out on the counter to the side of him and candles were lit on the table with a fancy table cloth and silverware. "What's with the fancy dinner? Not that I'm complaining."

"I wanted to cook and make it special." Dean responded perfectly.

"Any burger you make is special, even without candles and silverware."

"The silverware is for show." Dean interjected. " How was your day?"

"Oh good. It got pretty repetitive. I did confiscate a phone streaming your latest. You looked dashing."

"Thank you. Cas." Dean said in response.

"So what did my husband do?" Cas asked.

"Well. I slept in."

"Lucky."

"I called Sam and got some details about the dinner."

"Important."

"I ate our mac'n'cheese supply"

"No!"

"Yes. I then decided we will not have takeout five nights in a row and started grilling some heavenly goodness for my heavenly goodness."

"Yaasss! Burgers!"

"Then after dinner I took my dashing husband and kissed him until he finally…"

"Ah-ah-ah. No spoilers! I haven't had dinner yet!"

"Well lucky for you it's ready."

They ate dinner and then, as Dean promised, he kissed Cas until Cas lead them to their bedroom and they did unspeakable things… all night long. No grading took place in that house on Friday.


	2. Dinner

Cas spent Saturday sitting on the couch while "How I Met Your Mother" streamed and graded the rest of his essays. Dean filmed a video ahead of schedule. It was very boring. Sunday approached and they both went to bed extra early so they could get up extra early and go downtown before heading to dinner at Sam's house across town.

Afters hours spent walking around down town shopping and visiting stores, Dean in sunglasses the entire time so nobody recognized him, they went to a movie. It ended about an hour before they'd be expected at Sam's house for dinner.

"Oh my gosh. That movie was soooo fake," Cas pouted.

"No! It's completely possible. There _could_ be vampires, werewolves, ghosts. Any of those things _could_ be real."

"But they're not. Honestly angels are more likely than those weird hybrids."

"I think you mean Jefferson-Starships," Dean corrected. "And there were angels in it!"

"What?"

"In the movie, they never gave the hybrid a _name_. So I did. _Jefferson-Starships_."

"Okay no. We are not calling them that."

"We are. I just tweeted it. 'Anybody seen that new movie called Unnatural? I gave the hybrids a name. Jefferson-Starships.' It's official. No turning back. Almost 50 retweets already."

"Whatever. We're home. You go put on something other than flannel and meet me by the door in 15 minutes. That is unless you want to be more than fashionably late for your brother's fancy dinner across town."

"Kay." Dean pecked Cas on the lips before hopping out and running to the door and disappearing inside.

Cas chuckled to himself and checked his twitter. Sure enough Dean's tweet about the hybrid had almost 1,000 retweets. He retweeted it quickly before clicking his phone off and following Dean into the house to get ready.

Dean and Cas arrived at Sam's house almost 20 minutes late at 7:40pm. Dean was wearing a pair of his neatest khakis and a white and tan flannel, finished with a khaki jacket. Cas was decked out in a black suit and a dark blue shirt. Their wedding bands glinted on their intertwined hands as they stepped through the door and were greeted by a flustered Sam in a suit not unlike Dean's but with a simpler red shirt. His long hair swept from his eyes which glinted green, or was it blue? Jessica was behind him visible in the kitchen facing the stove where a large pan of god knows what sat. Sides were scattered across their counter in an assembly line type set up. Sam and Jess's house was substantially smaller than Dean and Cas's but it still held a large dining room, large enough to fit all of the guests, four bedrooms, and three bathrooms, as well as a large wrap around porch where many of Sam and Jess's friends were mingling. Jess had no siblings and neither did Cas so the family was fairly small, but Sam and Jess's friends filled those empty spaces. Some of the people Sam and Dean met on their road trips were there and finally the parents. Jess's mom helped her finish up some dinner preparations while all three dad's were outside containing the rowdy 20- somethings.

"Hey Dean, Cas." Sam greeted. "Fashionably late, as per usual."

"You know it." Replied Dean who tramped inside, opened the fridge and pulled out a beer and joined to commotion outside, paying no mind to Jess's strained 'hey.'

"Well he's sure at home in my house." Sam remarked.

"I guess." Cas muttered, "What's the big news? A promotion?"

"Something like that," Sam answered with a smirk.

"Oh. Well I'll be outside. Gotta go get my man before some girl gets her grimy hot pink talons in him."

"He, yeah. I remember those days. Before he met you," Sam reminisced. Cas grinned. "It was awful."

"I'll see you when we sit down to eat," Cas called as he trudged after Dean into the pools of lawyers and party girls.

About 30 minutes later Sam stepped out into the small crowd of people and called hem all to dinner. It looked delicious and tasted better. The main course was over in less than 40 minutes because everyone scarfed down their food. Jess came out carrying a large cake and was followed by her mom carrying two large containers of ice-cream and a scoop. They set the desert items on the table and then Jess's mom took her seat and Jess hurried over to Sam and stood by him as he tapped his wine glass for an announcement. People'd been theorizing all night. Most of the ladies seemed to think they were moving or something because Jess had a ton of boxes packed up in one of the spare rooms. The guys thought Sam had gotten a promotion to head of his department or something because of the fancy attire. Nobody was really sure. Personally Dean was convinced that they were moving too. However Cas had been fairly quiet about his opinion on the matter.

"Can we have your attention for a moment?" Sam called over the chitchat, "Jess and I have an announcement to make." He grinned over at her and whispered something into her ear.

"Um.. I don't really know how to put this.." Jess stuttered. Her hands were shaking and she nearly dropped her glass of water, "D'you want to tell them?"

"Go ahead," Sam replied.

"Somebody tell us!" a girl called out.

Jess's cheeses flushed and Sam smiled at his wife. "I'm pregnant." Jess revealed.

A sharp intake of breath from her mother and Sam and Dean's father was audible until Bobby, a family friend they'd met while traveling stood up and clapped his hands a few times and spread his arms wide and said, "Come here you two!" A chorus of applause and laughing filled the room as Sam lead Jess over to Bobby where he bear-hugged the both of them.

Dean stood up and walked over to Sam and clapped him on his back and congratulated him. Sam's face was hot but he was smiling none the less.

Jessica was in a swarm of girls giggling about names and socks which included Cas muttering his congratulations before striding across the room to do the same for Sam.

After they all settled down and everyone returned to their seats, Jessica stood up to thank everyone for coming. It was the first time Dean actually noticed the small bump that was his soon to be niece or nephew. He was shocked he hadn't noticed before, however she had been in the kitchen all day.

The night dragged on until the only people left were Sam, Jess, Dean and Cas, and a few girls who insisted on spending the night, but they were already asleep.

"That was not what anyone was expecting." Cas said matter'o'factly.

"Yeah. Well we had so many people to tell that we just rounded them all up into one spot," Sam explained.

"Congratulations guys," Dean said for probably the fifth time.

"Thanks," Jess muttered.

"Hey, even when you are all pregnant I'll still remember you as the chic in Sam's apartment in a smurf t-shirt." Dean assured her. At that she giggled and Sam gave him a look. And with that they left.


	3. Sick

Chapter 3

On Monday, Cas woke up around 4am puking and shaking, covered in sweat. He was pale and tired and only wanted to sleep, but every time his stomach settled down enough to go back to bed a wave of nausea would hit him. After an hour of crouching by a trash can in the bathroom he shakily got to his feet and made his way to bed with a cold washcloth and a trash can. He laid in bed for about half an hour more before his dreaded alarm started blaring and awoke Dean. Cas hadn't slept at all since being awoken that morning and was about ready to pass out.

Dean sat up almost immediately and touched his husbands shoulder. His skin was burning to the touch and he was covered in sweat. Dean noticed the empty trash can by the bed and wondered how long it'd been there.

"Cas?" Dean said gently, in case he was asleep, "Cas are you up?" Cas rolled onto his back and then immediately rolled right back over and puked in the trash can. "Cas!" Dean leapt up and rounded the bed in nothing but a pair of sweats and crouched by his husband, rubbing his back lightly and cooing soft words to him. When the waves finally stopped and he'd heaved up all his stomach's contents Dean got up and ran to the bathroom, grabbed a wash cloth and wet it and also grabbed a dry towel. He scampered back in and used the washcloth to dab away the sweat from his forehead and setting the towel down for later use.

"I think I'll have to call in sick today." Cas remarked weakly.

"I'll get the phone and call in for you. You should change into something more comfortable," Dean instructed. "I'll be right back." He ran down the hall into the living room and picked up their land line. He dialed the number for the school and waited until the secretary picked up.

"Hello. You've reached CDHS. I'm Maria Kelley, how may i help you?"

"Hi I'm calling in sick for Cas Novak. He needs a substitute today. He woke up puking." Dean replied.

"Okay. Does Mr. Novak have lesson plans for today that i can give to a sub?" The perky secretary piped.

"Errr.." Dean poked his head into the bedroom and held the phone against his chest. Cas was standing in a pair of sweatpants, topless, trying to tie the strings. "Baby, do you have lesson plans for today?"

"Yeah," Cas said in a gravelly voice, his throat was probably robbed raw from puking all morning, "I'll email them in after I take something for this."

"Yes." Dean reported, "He'll email them to the school in a few minutes."

"Lovely. Wish Mr. Novak our best. Have a nice day." The other end clicked signaling she'd hung up.

Dean walked to the kitchen and pulled out a can of chicken noodle soup and a bottle of some medicine Cas took when he got sick. He pulled out a pot and dumped the noodles in to heat them up. he had just poured Cas a glass of water when he heaved a loud thud. He shut off the burner and sprinted to the bedroom.

Cas struggled to his feet after Dean left to call in sick for him. He stripped off a sweat soaked gray t-shirt and a pair of boxers. HE stood naked in front of a mirror before pulling out a pair of sweat pants he was pretty sure were Dean's and wiggled into them. He took those two little waist strings and tried to tie them repeatedly. Dean's head popped into the room and he asked if he had lesson plans. Cas did of course. Dean left and Cas proceeded to move to the bed. HE sat down before realizing this was prime grading time. He got up and walked to the dresser, his brief case sat next to it. He lifted up the brief case. It was heavier than he remembered. HE was suddenly very dizzy. He reacher for the dresser but realized too late he'd already stepped out of reach and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Cas! Cas!" Dean shook his husband's shoulder frantically. He was burning up. Dan shook Cas harder muttering under his breath, "No no no no no no no. Son of a Bitch." Dean scrambled for his cell which was plugged in by his bed. He fumbled and pressed the "emergency" button.

"Hello you've reached 911 what is your emergency?" A pleasant woman asked on the other end.

"Uh my husband collapsed. He woke up sick today and umm he's burning up and I don't know what to do.."

"Alright calm down. Do you know what temperature he is?"

"No. I hadn't checked earlier he felt hot, but he was under a comforter and so I kind of brushed it off," Dean explained.

"Alright. Is he still breathing? Does he have a pulse?"

Dean took two fingers and placed them against Cas's neck. Then he held his hand over his mouth checking for breath. "Yeah Yeah, but he's breathing really slowly."

"Alright, where are you? I'm sending an ambulance."

Dean told her his address and said he could meet them on the way there. "I drive a black chevy 1967 Impala. Make sure you let them know." Then he hauled Cas up and carried him out to the car, grabbed a sweatshirt and took off pulling the sweatshirt over his head as he opened the car door. About a third of the way to the hospital an ambulance pulled over and he did the same. Two tall men rushed over in scrubs. They helped Dean get Cas out of the car, still unconscious. Dean hopped back into the car and tailed the ambulance all the way to the entrance of the hospital. Without a second's thought he jumped out of his car and rushed to Cas's side. A breathing mask has over his mouth and one of the EMTs were checking his temperature. Dean caught a glimpse of the thermometer which read 104. He paled and felt himself get faint. Cas would be fine he told himself.

After following the rolling bed into the ER the doctors who rushed up to Cas asked Dean to wait in the waiting room until they determined if Cas was in critical condition. In the meantime he had loads of paperwork to fill out. Some of the questions only Cas would know, but Dean answered most of them. By the time he'd finished a nurse had come and called him back saying Cas was asking for him.

Cas blinked his eyes, suddenly aware that he was freezing cold and that there was a very bright light in his eyes. He sat bolt upright which was a very bad idea because he was immediately overcome with a wave of intense nausea. Also because a very faintly nurse was leaning over him who jumped back as to miss getting knocked in the head.

"Where am I?" Cas demanded.

"Umm. California Union Hospital." She replied timidly.

"Where is Dean?"

"Who?"

"My… Dean.." Cas suddenly stopped and leaned over the bed spewing his guts onto the floor.

"Oh God. Sir? Sir are you okay?" The tiny nurse asked while hovering over him. "We need a clean up in bed 4!" She shouted. Two men showed up and one mopped up Cas's puke while the other dressed in scrubs similar to the nurse's rushed next to Cas.

"Hello Castiel Novak. I'm Dr. Graham. How are you?"

"Freezing cold, nauseous, and missing my hus… Dean." Cas replied, correcting himself.

"Oh your hus-Dean is in the waiting room. Would you like me to fetch him?" The doctor said politely.

"Yes and a bucket would be nice."

"Charles! Get a bucket for bed 4!" Dr. Graham called to a young boy in oversized scrubs. He was probably an intern. "I'll be back." He stalked away, the nurse in tow. The boy, Charles came over with a large bucket and set it next to Cas's bed.

"Excuse me, but I'm cold? Like really cold."

"They had to lower your temperature, you had a fever of 104. They put theses bags of ice wrapped in blankets all over you." He responded.

"Can you move them?"

"Yeah, you are down to a 99."

"Thanks, Um What happened?" Cas's asked as the intern slowly removed bags of ice from Cas's body.

"Well, from what I hear you passed out and this guy brought you in. You were unconscious. Is he your brother?" The intern explained.

"oh, um Dean's not my brother, he's," Cas's voice caught as Dean opened the ER door from the waiting room. He was pale and his hair looked like he had run his hands through it several times in frustration. He scanned the waiting room, his eyes eventually landing on Cas. He looked Cas up and down and if it was even possible became more pale. Cas glanced down, his skin was pale, he was sweaty and a hospital gown was draped over him. He was still in his sweat pants. But probably the most jarring thing was the multiple I.V.s stuck in his arms. Blood pumped through all of them. Dean never minded blood, unless of course it was Cas's. One time Cas had been trying and failing to cut up some celery and sliced his finger open, Dean had freaked out and rushed Cas to the ER, the tip of his finger was cut to the bone. He still had a scar. But when Dean bloodied his knee up when he fell off someone's garage he'd stuck a band- aid on it and called it a day. Cas knew Dean would overreact to this instance too.

"Cas! Oh my God? You're okay!" Dean rushed over, avoiding people being wheeled around on beds. He pushed past Charles and grabbed Cas's hand which was cold and clammy.

"Dean, I'm okay," Cas muttered. He brushed Dean's cheek with his other hand. "Hey I'm fine. It was just the flu."

"Cas you passed out. You had a fever of 104!"

"I… I'll be fine."

"Cas," Dean started, but was interrupted by Charles.

"Oh, um Castiel is right. It's just a bad case of influenza. I think he might be kept overnight just in case his fever gets bad like it was, but he'll be fine. Might I ask, and I only do because we usually see such a bad reaction in people who aren't sick very often and who's immune stems aren't very good, but when was the last time you got the flu or something like it?" Charles asked.

"Umm. I don't remember. I'm never sick," Cas confessed.

"Well, you.. no that was Sam. You're right," Dean added.

"That would explain it, especially if someone around you was sick recently. Was anyone?" Charles questioned.

"Charlie was sick about a week ago, but she took antibiotics…" Dean answered.

"Well, if she missed a day or two of antibiotics she could have been left with a very strong strain of something. But it wouldn't be influenza. That's caused by a virus. She then could have passed that super strain of bacteria to Cas… We'll have to run some more tests. Can you get ahold of Charlie. Ask what.."

"She."

"Ask what _she_ had. Then we can determine if that theory is correct and if it is, she will need to take another round of stronger antibiotics. So she won't pass it to anyone else."Charles finished.

"Wow." Cas finally said after a long pause.

"I'll go get Dr. Graham," Charles said as he hurried off.

"Dear God. I. Guess it's worse than we thought…" Dean murmured. He pulled his hand from Cas's and ran his hand's through his hair. Then pulled up a chair, sat down, and laid his head down on the bed.

"Dean, it'll be okay. I'll be fine. We need to call Charlie," Cas instructed.

"Yeah okay."


End file.
